Il Le Savait
by Aigie-san
Summary: "Le Duc Barma, de son prénom Rufus, marchait, trottinait, galopait... bon d'accord, fuyait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait cette fichue salle de réunion. Pourquoi ? Mais alors pourquoi, le grand, le beau, le seul, l'unique Rufus Barma fuyait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi ne pas, alors, lui demander, parce qu'après tout, le Duc sait tout." [RufusxVincent]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Jun Mochizuki.**

 **Il Le Savait**

 **[... ... ...] PREMIÈRE PARTIE [... ... ...]**

Le Duc Barma, de son prénom Rufus, marchait, trottinait, galopait... bon d'accord, fuyait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait cette fichue salle de réunion. Pourquoi ? Mais alors pourquoi, le grand, le beau, le seul, l'unique Rufus Barma fuyait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi ne pas, alors, lui demander, parce qu'après tout, le Duc sait tout.

-IL SAVAIT-

I

Que ce matin, en se levant, c'était une foutue journée atroce qui l'attendait.

II

Que son foutu maudit épi allait attirer les moqueries d'Oz, ce foutu crétin de lapin blond horripilant.

III

Que Sharon ne cesserait de lui envoyer de foutus regards noirs, glacials, meurtriers, assassins, pour avoir osé frapper sa grand-mère.

IV

Que ces foutus emmerdeurs de Gilbert et Break l'empêcheraient de remettre à leur place à grands coups d'éventail en acier ces deux petits nobliaux insolents.

V

Qu'Alice allait décider, sans aucune foutue raison, de le poursuivre partout, sans aucun foutu but précis, sinon celui de lui taper sur le système.

VI

Que sa foutue Chain ne lui serait d'aucune foutue utilité puisqu'elle avait décidé de ne plus répondre aux appels de son contractant alors même que personne, sauf lui bien entendu, ne savait que c'était possible.

VII

Que ce foutu imbécile incompétent de Reim ne serait pas là pour lui venir en aide parce qu'il s'était mis en tête de prendre de foutues vacances.

VIII

Que pendant cette réunion, on lui reprocherait d'avoir trahi les grandes familles ducales en se tournant vers Leo, alias Glen Baskerville.

IX

Qu'on ne le laisserait pas se défendre.

X

Que la seule solution pour lui serait d'aller s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque du QG et de ne plus jamais en sortir.

-OUI, IL LE SAVAIT-

Il avait donc, avec un air suffisant et un soupir exaspéré, tourné les talons et quitté la pièce en claquant la porte... avant de se mettre à courir le plus rapidement possible vers son Eden. Mais, voyez-vous, le Duc, c'est un cerveau, pas un sportif. Et puis, le Duc, voyez-vous toujours, il a quand même soixante-sept ans. Alors, voyez-vous encore, ses poumons se sont très vite mis à le brûler, mais comme le Duc n'écoute que lui, il les a ignorés et a continué sur le même rythme. Il a envoyé se faire cuire un œuf à sa respiration sifflante et à sa gorge en feu. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, n'a pas baissé la cadence quand sa vision a commencé à se brouiller. Alors, évidemment, il savait que quelqu'un allait se présenter à l'angle du couloir.

BAM

Ceci était le bruit de deux corps se rencontrant brutalement.

BOUM

Ceci était le bruit de deux corps s'écrasant sur le sol.

 ** _Suis-je mort ?_**

Se demanda le Duc en ouvrant les yeux.

Il vit alors qu'au-dessus de lui se trouvait un vieux plafond blanc qui n'était absolument pas le ciel bleu sans nuage promis par la Bible.

 ** _Bien. Non. Je suis toujours en vie._**

Il se rendit alors compte que quelque chose comprimait sa cage thoracique. Il baissa les yeux. Un corps. Bon. Un corps dont la tête reposait dans son cou. Ah. Un corps qui ne semblait faire aucun effort pour se relever. Hum. Ça commençait à devenir gênant. Homme ou femme ? Il ne connaissait aucune femme blonde. Mais il n'y avait pas trente-six hommes blonds pouvant se balader tranquillement à Pandora. Et surtout, il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui avait des cheveux aussi longs.

 ** _Misère. J'ai assommé le rat des Nightray._**

Le Duc tenta de se relever mais le contractant de Demios pesait son poids, et lui-même était exténué. Il essaya alors de pousser le pauvre loir mais n'y parvint pas : quelque chose bloquait. Le Duc maudit alors celui qui avait eu l'idée de mettre autant de boutons sur les uniformes de Pandora en constatant que ceux-ci s'étaient accrochés dans la tendre soie de ses vêtements, collant ainsi le Chasseur de Têtes à lui.

 ** _Grand Dieu. Je suis cloué au sol par un psychopathe suicidaire._**

Il avait fallu que cela tombe sur lui. Inévitablement. Il le savait, après tout : ça tombait toujours sur lui. Mais il fallait maintenant trouver un moyen pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Ses neurones s'entrechoquèrent rapidement et il eut une illumination. Il rassembla le peu de force qu'il lui restait et les fit se basculer de manière à se retrouver au-dessus. Il passa ensuite ses mains entre leurs deux corps jusqu'à trouver les boutons qu'il s'évertua à détacher de son raffiné manteau. Il réussit avec les deux premiers, mais les autres s'avérèrent plus récalcitrants.

-Diantre. On m'en veut, grommela Rufus.

Deux résistances ayant déjà sauté, il parvint à se redresser un peu et observa le carnage. Des fils de son manteau ressortaient et faisaient parfois des boules qui s'agglutinaient les unes sur les autres, donnant l'impression qu'on avait violemment arraché un scratch qui se serait trouvé là. Il dut alors se résoudre à déboutonner l'uniforme du blond pour pouvoir ensuite retirer ses horribles boutons de son manteau de manière plus délicate afin de limiter les dégâts.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... OH MON DIEU ! Hurla alors quelqu'un.

Le Duc tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Ah. Vous tombez bien. Ayez l'obligeance de m'aider à retirer cet uniforme.

L'agent de Pandora pâlit tellement qu'il parut presque transparent et détala. Rufus haussa un sourcil étonné.

-Eh bien. Je savais les agents de Pandora poltrons mais celui-ci bat des records.

Sur ces mots, il se remit à la tâche. Il jura à plusieurs reprises, grommela de nombreuses fois, mais finit par parvenir à ses fins. Et alors que Vincent gisait toujours, l'uniforme grand ouvert sur sa chemise froissée, et que Rufus réajustait son manteau, les joues rouges et le corps brûlant, car, mine de rien, c'est fatiguant de démêler de la soie, des gémissements lui parvinrent.

-Hm... Aie... Ma tête...

Le regard du Duc se baissa pour rencontrer des yeux verrons écarquillés.

-Qu'est-ce que vous... m'avez-fait ?

-Plaît-il ? Fit le Duc, pour une fois dans les choux.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un... vieux pervers ! Éloignez-vous !

-Un... vieux pervers ? Pardon ? En quoi est-ce que...

-DEMIOS !

Le Bourreau apparut et le Duc ne dut sa survie qu'à l'intervention de son Dodo, qui s'était dit que finalement, faire marcher son contractant sur la tête ne valait pas le coup de la lui faire perdre. Le Duc prit alors ses jambes à son cou pour la seconde fois de la journée. Il se réfugia comme prévu dans la bibliothèque dont sa Chain entreprit de garder les portes. Rufus se plongea dans les livres qu'il n'avait pas encore lus, c'est-à-dire tous ceux n'apportant pas de connaissance, autrement dit : les romans. Et il y en avait plus que de raison pour une organisation telle que Pandora. Il enchaîna romans d'amour et d'aventure, allant même jusqu'à s'intéresser à cette série que le pas-si-jeune-que-ça Oz avait en commun avec le défunt-et-regretté-mais-pas-moins-imbuvable-de-son-vivant Elliot. Puis on frappa.

 _-C'est Vincent Nightray,_ informa le Dodo. _Il menace de lancer ces deux Chains contre moi si je n'ouvre pas._

Le Duc frissonna. Le Bourreau était un chose ; le Loir réveillé en était une autre.

 _-Il dit aussi qu'il n'est pas très patient._

-Mais ouvre ! OUVRE !

Le Dodo leva les yeux au ciel et obéit. Vincent entra et marcha jusqu'à se retrouver à un mètre du Duc. Rufus avisa du regard rouge et or promettant mille-et-une... peut-être un peu plus... souffrances.

-J'étais en train de me rhabiller quand mon frère a débarqué avec Oz... et tous les autres. Un agent serait venu les trouver en criant au viol.

-Merveilleux.

-Fermez-la.

 ** _Ça promet..._**

-J'ai donc passé la journée entière à fuir les interrogatoires. Mais, explications ou non, mon frère veut votre peau. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais avant de vous tuer, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi un homme criant sur tous les toits aimer une femme depuis toujours a essayé de me baiser en plein milieu d'un couloir.

-Que je... quoi ?

L'évidence frappa alors le Duc. Il était assis à cheval sur un homme qu'il avait à moitié dévêtu alors que celui-ci était inconscient. Il avait lui-même l'air essoufflé comme si... Rufus ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Mais il se reprit pour parler.

-C'est un malentendu. Je courais et je ne t'ai pas vu arriver. Je t'ai assommé en tombant. Ton uniforme s'est coincé dans mon manteau et il s'est trouvé nécessaire que je nous déshabille un peu pour pouvoir nous libérer. Comment va Miss Ada ?

-Je vous emmerde.

-C'est le cas de le dire. A cause de toi ma réputation est entachée.

-Elle n'a pas eu besoin de moi pour ça. Vous savez que certains vous voient comme un traître aussi ignoble que Jack Vessalius ?

-Je le sais. Je sais tout. Moi je suis un traître, et toi un abominable tricheur. Il est facile de s'en sortir quand un frère considéré comme un héros se bat pour nous et que l'on est considéré comme un innocent garçon ayant été manipulé. Tu es la pauvre victime ayant voulu supprimer son existence pour son frère adoré. Que c'est attendrissant.

-Le tricheur n'a pas grièvement blessé la personne qu'il prétendait lui être la plus chère. Tout ça pour quoi ? Préserver votre rencontre avec une femme ne vous ayant jamais aimé ?

 ** _Le petit chacal, il frappe là où ça fait mal._**

-Pour préserver cette rencontre et l'amitié qui en a découlé.

-Alors qu'elle ne vous aimera jamais comme vous l'espérez ?

-Par pitié, épargne-moi tes sarcasmes. Cela fait un moment que je n'espère plus rien de Sheryl. Mais elle est ma seule amie et il était hors de question que je la perde. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour la protéger. Bien sûr, je te pardonne ton ignorance : tout le monde ne peut pas avoir ma capacité à récolter des informations.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent.

-Je ne vous ai jamais aimé, Duc Barma.

-Tu m'en vois désolé.

-Vous passez votre temps à vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas.

 ** _C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité !_**

-Mais je dois reconnaître que l'on se ressemble.

-Nous n'avons rien en commun, répliqua le Duc, aussitôt sur la défensive.

-Ah bon ? Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Nous nous sommes tous les deux battus pour la personne que nous voulions protéger. Mais je rajouterai que moi aussi j'aime me mêler que ce qui ne me regarde pas. Je me sers des autres comme de vulgaires pions. Et je me cache derrière un visage moqueur, voire sarcastique.

 ** _Qu'est-ce que cette larve blonde insinue-t-elle ?_**

-Pour répondre à la question que vous m'avez posée sur la sœur du lapin... Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir. Cette folle furieuse s'est entichée de moi, et je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser.

 ** _Tu n'avais qu'à pas tenter de la séduire !_**

-Quant à vous, nombreux sont ceux qui veulent séparer votre tête du reste de votre corps : après tout, vous êtes un traître accusé de tentative de viol. C'est pourquoi nous avons tous deux intérêt à nous servir du malentendu de ce matin.

 ** _Ah, je n'aime pas ce regard._**

-Nous allons faire semblant d'être ensemble.

 ** _Mesdames et messieurs, nous venons de perdre Vincent Nightray._**

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne suis pas malade. Mais nous afficher en tant que couple excusera votre comportement de ce matin, et vous sera une aide précieuse pour expliquer votre conduite durant les derniers événements, puisque personne ne croit votre version sur Lady Sheryl. Et pour moi, cela repoussera Ada. D'autant plus qu'étant tous les deux considérés comme des détraqués, nous n'en serons que plus convaincants.

 ** _Par tous les Dieux, ce type a craqué !_**

-Alors ?

-Jamais.

-Très bien. Je vais donc allez voir Gilbert et remettre un peu d'huile sur le feu.

 ** _Miséricorde._**

-Pourquoi moi ? Je suis un homme.

-Parce que depuis que l'identité du Chasseur de Têtes a été dévoilée, les gens me fuient. Enfin... encore plus qu'avant.

 ** _C'est bien ce que je pensais._**

-Je suis donc la seule personne à qui tu peux demander de jouer ainsi la comédie... Splendide...

 ** _Il veut donc que je troque une réputation de traître contre celle d'un homosexuel ayant jusqu'à maintenant refusé de s'assumer. Bon, la seconde ne poussera pas les autres à en avoir après ma vie... Et puis, il suffira de rompre quand les choses se seront tassées._**

-Très bien, accepta Rufus.

Vincent sembla satisfait.

-Alors vous allez pouvoir cesser de vous terrer et-...

Des hurlements coupèrent la parole au jeune Nightray.

-DUC BARMA ! JE SAIS QUE VOUS ÊTES LA !

-Gil, calme-toi... La faim finira bien par le faire sortir !

-J'ai toujours su que cet homme était fou ! L'intuition féminine ne trompe pas !

-Parfaitement, Miss Sharon. Il faut être totalement cinglé pour vouloir avoir une quelconque relation avec le rat d'égout.

-BREAK !

-Ah, Gilbert... Tu es une plaie quand tu passes un mode je-protège-mon-fragile-petit-frère-qu'on-a-sauvagement-agressé.

 ** _Eh bien, eh bien... Que de ferveur..._**

 _-Qu'est-ce que je fais ?_ Demanda le Dodo.

-A ton avis ? Ouvre, bon sang !

Les portes s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup et Gilbert se jeta à l'intérieur. Suivi plus modérément par Oz, Sharon et Break. Le Dodo se plaça immédiatement devant son contractant, prêt à le défendre. Gilbert, qui avait déjà braqué son arme sur le Duc, laissa retomber son bras, perdu.

-Vinc' ?

-Grand frère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais seul avec lui ?

-Rufus et moi discutions de la manière de vous l'annoncer.

 ** _Il ne perd pas de temps, lui !_**

-Nous annoncer quoi ? Attends... « Rufus » ? Comment ça, « Rufus et moi » ?

-Cela fait un moment que je voulais t'en parler...

 ** _Ma parole, il est en train de jouer la jeune fille gênée... Il va falloir que j'y mette du mien..._**

-Nous sommes amants, déclara Rufus, de but en blanc.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Sharon passa par divers couleurs et où Break manqua de s'étouffer avec un bonbon avant que Oz ne lâche un « hein » peu gracieux et que Gilbert ne se mette à bégayer pitoyablement.

-Mais l'agent qui est venu nous voir il disait... il... enfin... il...

Le Duc réitéra l'explication qu'il avait donnée plus tôt à Vincent et observa avec satisfaction la gêne apparaître sur le visage de Gilbert.

-Oh... je... Pardon... J'ai cru que... mais... Vinc' et vous... enfin...

-POURQUOI AVOIR PRÉTENDU AIMER MA GRAND-MÈRE ! S'égosilla Sharon.

-Il n'assumait pas son homosexualité, répondit Vincent.

 ** _Sale petite vipère ! Rira bien qui rira le dernier !_**

-Mais alors... vous n'êtes véritablement pas un traître ? S'enquit Oz.

-Ce que je me tue à vous répéter à tous.

-Et votre histoire sur la protection de ma grand-mère ?

-Véridique. Mais secondaire.

-Secondaire ?

-Vincent cherchait à disparaître. Il fallait bien que je sois là pour l'en empêcher, non ? Fit Rufus en déployant son éventail pour se cacher derrière.

-Vous l'avez sauvé ?

-Disons que je me suis débrouillé pour lui rappeler que mon bonheur comptait plus que celui de son frère.

 ** _Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dis ça !_**

-Une déclaration très touchante, ajouta le Chasseur de Têtes.

 ** _Mais c'est qu'il prend plaisir à m'humilier ! Tu ne paies rien pour attendre !_**

-Vous avez suivi les Baskerville... pour mon frère ? Pour mon frère... pour mon frère. Oui, c'est ça... pour mon frère.

Gilbert eut un rire nerveux.

-Une image fort intéressante s'impose à mon esprit, étrangement, gloussa le Chapelier.

-Break, tu es un obsédé ! Le réprimanda Sharon après un majestueux coup d'éventail.

Gilbert regarda Break, puis son frère, puis le Duc, puis Sharon. Il comprit. Chercha un minimum de soutien chez Oz qui fixait le Chapelier avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ne trouva pas le soutien en question. Et tomba dans les pommes.

-HEY, TOUT LE MONDE, QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI MANQUÉ ?! Beugla alors Alice en débarquant à son tour. Bah, tête d'algues ?

-VRAIMENT, IL SAVAIT QU'IL AURAIT DÛ RESTER COUCHÉ-

 **[... ... ...] DEUXIÈME PARTIE [... ... ...]**

Le Duc marchait paisiblement dans les couloirs de Pandora quand quelqu'un se jeta sur lui. Il se retrouva projeté dans la première salle ouverte dont il entendit la porte claquer et le verrou tourner. Il se retourna pour faire face à son agresseur qui n'était autre que son cher et tendre... maître chanteur de Vincent.

-Que me vaut ce plaisir, cher ami ? S'amusa le Duc devant l'air essoufflé de son « amant ».

-Il faut qu'on s'embrasse.

-Je crains d'avoir mal entendu.

-Il faut qu'on s'embrasse. Et en public. Devant le plus de monde possible. Et pas juste les lèvres. Il faut que ce soit très, très, _très_ convainquant.

 ** _Insinue-t-il vraiment ce qu'il est en train d'insinuer ?_**

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre.

Vincent fronça les sourcils, l'air véritablement énervé. Il combla l'écart qui le séparait du Duc, l'attrapa par le col pour l'obliger à se baisser légèrement et prit d'assaut ses lèvres. Il força l'accès à la bouche de Rufus, qui, sous le choc, le lui accorda sans même s'en rendre compte. Quand le pauvre contractant du Dodo pensa à repousser celui de Demios ; l'assaillant avait déjà rompu le « baiser ». Haletant, Vincent essuya rapidement la salive qui lui coulait de la commissure des lèvres et demanda :

-C'était assez démonstratif pour vous ? Ou bien faut-il recommencer ?

 ** _Mon Dieu, est-ce possible d'être plus insolent que lui ?_**

-C'était largement assez, merci bien, répondit le Duc en appuyant sur les deux derniers mots. Mais je ne te surprendrai pas si je te dis qu'il est _absolument_ hors de question de recommencer, en privé, comme en public.

-En privé, c'est évident. Mais en public, vous n'y échapperez pas ! J'ai rempli ma part du contrat : vous êtes toujours en vie et la haine à votre égard est en grand déclin, mais vous n'avez pas rempli la vôtre ! Ada me court toujours après et refuse de croire que je puisse avoir une relation avec vous comme avec qui que ce soit d'autre ! Alors vous allez m'aider à lui donner la preuve de notre couple !

 ** _Voilà donc pourquoi il était essoufflé en nous enfermant ici... Il tentait d'échapper à sa folle de courtisane. Elle l'a poursuivi une fois de trop et il veut frapper fort pour être enfin tranquille. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Quand il se sera débarrassé d'elle, je pourrai moi-même me débarrasser de lui... Ah, que ne faut-il pas faire pour tenir une parole donnée sous la contrainte ?_**

-Et quand comptes-tu faire ça ?

-Le plus tôt possible. Tenez, le banquet qui aura lieu ce soir dans les jardins de Pandora !

-Oh. Ce soir, comme ça, sans raison ? Juste pour l'affiche ?

-Puisque vous êtes si fort en mise en scène, montez seul votre petit théâtre et je jouerai mon rôle lorsqu'il le faudra ! Mais moi, je dois m'occuper de me cacher jusqu'au dernier moment ! Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à ça ! Sur ce, bon après-midi !

Vincent quitta la pièce non sans avoir au préalable regardé de chaque côté du couloir avec suspicion. Rufus soupira puis sortit à son tour. Que faisait-il déjà, avant que le rat blond ne lui saute dessus ? Ah, oui, il allait vérifier que les préparatifs du fameux banquet avançaient bien. Et surtout que Break ne mettait rien de louche dans les plats. Sheryl le lui avait expressément demandé car elle n'était pas sûre que Sharon puisse contenir à elle seule les idées saugrenues du Chapelier qui devait courir un peu partout comme un petit fou à la recherche d'une pauvre âme à torturer. On n'aurait pas cru qu'il avait été à l'article de la mort il y avait de ça à peine un peu plus d'un mois.

Le Duc rejoignit donc les cuisines où les plats se préparaient. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil, l'esprit distrait par le soir à venir. Vincent et ses envies de femme enceinte, même si elles étaient justifiées, lui mettait les nerfs à fleurs de peau à s'accaparer ainsi ses pensées. Il décida alors d'aller se promener dans les jardins. Il y trouva des agents en train de monter les tables. Il traversa les lieux sans y prêter trop attention et se rendit jusqu'aux rosiers. Les roses noires, moins nombreuses que leurs sœurs colorées, le poussèrent à s'arrêter. Il les contempla un moment puis céda à l'envie de faire glisser ses doigts sur les sombres pétales.

Il les caressa et se prit à sourire. Les roses noires étaient les préférées de Vincent. De ce maudit petit insolent. Lui aimait bien plus les blanches, et leur pureté éclatante. Il se dit que le rouge était alors un bon compromis. Et une idée germa alors dans son esprit. Il partit cueillir l'une des roses sanguines dont il raccourcit la tige. En repassant devant les agents extérieurs, il cacha son sourire moqueur aux limites du diabolisme à l'aide de son éventail et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il troqua ses vêtements ducaux contre d'autres plus festifs. Un pantalon et une chemise blanche. Bottes et veste noires. Il garda néanmoins son sempiternel manteau bien qu'il se contenta de le poser simplement sur ses épaules, sans le fermer. Il tenta de faire disparaître son épis mais rendit les armes après une heure infructueuse de bataille acharnée.

Il s'observa dans la glace, et, satisfait du résultat, regarda sa montre. Il haussa un sourcil étonné : il lui restait tout juste le temps de se rendre au banquet. Il attrapa la rose et traversa une nouvelle fois Pandora mais en prenant son temps par pur plaisir de faire attendre son monde et pour faire une entrée remarquée, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver. Reim, spécialement revenu de ses vacances pour l'« événement », vint vers lui pour le saluer mais Rufus l'ignora superbement et alla directement vers Vincent qui tentait tant bien que mal de fuir Ada qui s'était accrochée à lui sous les yeux amusés des personnes les entourant.

Le Duc se sentit presque touché par le regard soulagé que lui adressa le contractant du Loir en le voyant arriver. Rufus toussota alors pour attirer l'attention des autres, dont d'Ada. Il retint un grognement quand il vit l'étreinte de la jeune fille se resserrer.

 ** _Allons bon, si je commence à perdre le contrôle de mes réactions..._**

-Miss Ada... Vous permettez que je vous l'empreinte un instant ?

-Bien sûr, répondit la dauphine avec un sourire crispé.

Sitôt qu'elle l'eut lâché, Vincent se jeta presque dans les bras du Duc qui, surprenant le contractant de Demios, passa une main au creux du dos de celui-ci pour le faire se rapprocher. De son autre main, il glissa la rose dans les cheveux du blond.

 ** _Je rêve ou bien il est en train de rougir ?_**

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?..., souffla Vincent.

Pour toute réponse, Rufus se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Supporte-la encore un peu.

-Pardon ?...

-Fais-moi confiance. Supporte-la.

Et le Duc libéra Vincent qui recula, un air incertain sur le visage. Alors, Rufus dit à voix haute :

-Sur ce, passe une bonne soirée.

Le contractant du Loir hocha la tête en un mouvement d'approbation et regarda le Duc s'éloigner. Celui-ci se rendit à la table la plus éloignée, et observa Vincent attraper la première coupe de champagne qui lui passait sous le nez et la vider cul-sec devant l'air béat d'Ada qui semblait avoir déjà oublié la scène précédente.

 ** _Cette fille a vraiment une mémoire sélective..._**

Quand Vincent eut reposé sa quatrième coupe, le Duc put voir Gilbert s'avancer doucement vers son frère et l'empêcher de se saisir d'un cinquième verre tandis qu'Ada se collait de plus en plus au blond. Cela sembla « réveiller » Vincent qui se rebiffa et vida une nouvelle coupe qui passait là sous le regard impuissant du contractant de Raven, avant de repousser presque brutalement la jeune fille. Mais celle-ci ne se démonta pas et revint à la charge. Rufus se dit alors qu'il était peut-être temps d'intervenir et retourna auprès de son « amant ». Il ôta une sixième flûte du champ d'action du Chasseur de Tête et la tendit à Gilbert.

-Je crois que tu as assez bu comme ça.

Vincent lui jeta un regard noir et réunit le peu de pensées qu'il avait encore de claires pour répliquer.

-C'est de _ta_ faute.

-Tiens donc.

-Tu m'as laissé seul avec _elle_.

-Miss Ada ne me semble pas de mauvaise compagnie.

-Arrête de te payer ma tête et aide-moi. Je n'en peux plus.

-Bien, bien. Miss Ada, s'il vous plaît, ayez l'amabilité de lui laisser un peu d'air.

Ada se renfrogna mais obéit au Duc.

-Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué. Il suffisait de demander gentiment.

-Tsss. Elle n'a obéi que parce que tu es son supérieur hiérarchique. Elle recommencera dès que tu auras tourné le dos !

-Mais non, elle sait bien que nous sommes ensemble.

-Et toi tu sais bien qu'elle refuse d'y croire !

-Vincent, tu es soûl ; tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

Rufus observa avec délectation le rouge de la colère se peindre sur le visage de Vincent.

-Je suis soûl ? _Je_ suis soûl ?! Eh bien _peut-être_ que je ne me serais pas soûlé si _monsieur_ ne s'était pas volatilisé juste après son arrivée ! Tu as été avec moi, quoi, une minute ? Deux ? Alors, c'est vrai, _peut-être_ que je ne me serais pas soûlé si _monsieur_ avait daigné m'accorder sa présence au lieu de disparaître avec on ne sait qui pendant près de deux heures !

 ** _Que me fait-il, là ? Une crise de jalousie ?_**

-J'étais à une table à laquelle discutait quelques agents, loin du gros de la fête.

-Et tu ne t'es pas dit que, _peut-être_ , j'aurais préféré être avec toi ?!

 ** _Première nouvelle._**

-Mais Vinc'..., intervint alors Ada.

-Ah non ! Pas toi ! Dans quelle langue va-t-il falloir que je te le dise ?! Je. Suis. En. Couple ! Cria Vincent en martelant ses derniers mots. Je suis avec Rufus, tu veux bien comprendre ça ?! Ça ne marchera jamais entre nous ! J.A.M.A.I.S !

 ** _S'il continue à hurler comme ça, il va attirer l'attention de vraiment tout le monde..._**

-Vincent, est-ce que tu pourrais baisser d'un ton ?

-Non ! J'ai pas envie ! Là, je suis énervé, donc je crie !

 ** _C'est moi qu'il va finir par énerver à ce rythme._**

-J'essaye de me faire entendre ! Et d'imposer un minimum mes désirs !

 ** _Pour t'entendre, on t'entend. Tout Pandora t'entend même très bien !_**

-Et, là, ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle comprenne que j'en ai ma claque de l'avoir sans arrêt dans les pattes !

 ** _Crie-le plus fort, je suis persuadé que certains n'ont pas bien saisi._**

-Et si ça ne te plaît pas tu n'as qu'à me faire taire par tes propres moyens !

 ** _A tes ordres._**

Vincent fut alors coupé dans sa tirade dont les mots moururent dans sa gorge quand une main se posa sur sa nuque et des lèvres sur les siennes. L'instant de surprise passé, il passa mécaniquement ses bras autour du cou du Duc et répondit au baiser avec plus d'ardeur qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé y mettre. Le petit cri étouffé d'Ada le ravi au plus haut point jusqu'à ce que la pensée, comme quoi le Duc embrassait plutôt bien, germe dans son esprit. Une pensée bientôt remplacée par une autre lui faisant part du fait qu'il allait mourir s'il ne reprenait pas très vite de l'air mais ce n'en est pas moins à contrecœur qu'il se sépara du contractant aux cheveux carmins. Quelqu'un se racla alors la gorge non loin d'eux. Les regards convergèrent vers la personne responsable de cette interruption qui se trouvait être Reim.

-Hum, je n'ai rien contre vos penchants, monsieur le Duc, mais si vous pouviez garder vos démonstrations d'affection pour votre chambre, je pense que nous vous en serions tous reconnaissants.

[... ... ...]

Le Duc papillonna des yeux, la lumière lui brûlant la rétine. Quand sa vision se fut rétablie, Rufus put voir qu'il était dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Un regard à la pendule lui indiqua qu'il était onze heures passées. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait fait la veille au soir. Il tenta de se lever mais un bras enserrant sa taille l'en empêcha.

 ** _Qu'est-ce que-... !_**

Ce sont des yeux écarquillés que Rufus braqua sur la personne qui osait occuper ainsi son lit, et il manqua de s'étouffer avec le cri qu'il contint tant bien que mal en reconnaissant Vincent Nightray.

 ** _Non, non, non, non..._**

Le Duc voulut se rassurer en se disant qu'il ne s'était rien passé et souleva les draps afin de vérifier cette utopie. Mais il les rabaissa aussitôt, l'air catastrophé. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il essaya autant qu'il le pouvait de rappeler sa mémoire à lui.

 ** _Allons, allons. Du calme. Il faut que je me calme. Fiou. Fiou. Respire. Alors. La soirée, le banquet. Oui, oui. Tout ça c'est bon. Ensuite, Reim qui me fait une remarque. Vincent qui est passablement éméché. Gilbert qui m'exprime son inquiétude quant à l'état de son frère. Comme il faut maintenir les apparences, je décide de le raccompagner. Jusque-là ça va..._**

Vincent remua et fit sursauter Rufus. Le Duc pria pour que le Loir profite du sommeil encore présent de son contractant pour l'y faire replonger encore un peu. Sa prière sembla fonctionner car Vincent cessa de bouger et Rufus put recommencer à respirer. Il remercia intérieurement le Loir et la solution à son problème de souvenirs le frappa de plein fouet. Il invoqua son Dodo.

 _-Vous m'avez appelé ?_

-Oui..., chuchota le Duc. J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé hier soir...

Le Dodo jeta un bref coup d'œil au corps endormi aux côtés de son contractant.

 _-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir raconter ça..._

-Quoi ? Ah, mais non, pas ça ! Avant ! Comment, justement, j'en suis arrivé là ! Après que j'aie décidé de ramener Vincent à sa chambre.

 _-Le Chapelier est venu vers vous pour vous féliciter et a proposé un verre à votre... ami._

-Encore un ? Il l'a bu ?

 _-Non. Vous l'en avez empêché en le faisant pour lui._

-Et après ?

 _-Après vous êtes devenu de plus en plus entreprenant avec votre... ami._

-Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que j'ai bu un verre offert par le Chapelier et qu'ensuite j'ai amené Vincent jusqu'à ma chambre pour lui sauter dessus ?

 _-C'est cela..._

 ** _Alors ce grand malade de Break m'a drogué ! Comment ai-je pu me faire avoir si facilement ? Quelle honte !_**

 _-Que comptez vous faire ?_

-Le tuer. Non. Le torturer puis le tuer.

 _-Je ne parlais pas du Chapelier._

-Ah. Vincent. Eh bien... Enfin... Je dois reconnaître... que je ne sais pas.

 _-Vous ne savez pas ? Vous ? Vous ne savez pas ?_

-Ah, tais-toi, stupide volatile. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça !

Le Dodo se tut et disparut, laissant le Duc à ses réflexions. Rufus, après un moment d'hésitation, essaya de sortir du lit en faisant le moins de mouvements possible. Il avait presque réussi quand la voix du contractant de Demios se fit entendre.

-N'y pensez même pas...

Le Duc se laissa retomber sur le matelas avec un frisson d'anticipation. Il se tourna ensuite vers le contractant du Loir qui s'était redressé et qui le fixait de ses yeux verrons assassins.

-Vous n'espériez tout de même pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?

-J'espérais surtout pouvoir filer avant de me faire étriper.

Un air véritablement étonné se peignit sur le visage du blond.

-Pourquoi Diable ?

\- « Pourquoi » ? Mais n'est-ce pas évident ?

\- « Évident » ? Quelle évidence ?

 ** _Est-ce qu'il se moque de moi ?_**

-Tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade ! Il n'était pas censé se passer quoi que ce soit !

-Ose dire celui qui a commencé.

-Le Chapelier avait mis quelque chose dans le verre !

Vincent ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau puis perdit le calme relatif qui était jusque-là en sa possession. Il se leva d'un bond, se vêtit à la va-vite et hurla avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte :

-Ce connard est un homme mort !

Rufus ne réagit que lorsque les premières explosions lui parvinrent.

 ** _Eh ! Le Chapelier est à moi aussi !_**

Le Duc attrapa ses vêtements de la veille et fonça vers la source des bruits du combat. Le Dodo apparut à la suite de son contractant.

 _-Vous portez des habits froissés..._

-Je sais.

 _-Vous avez les cheveux en bataille..._

-Je sais.

 _-Vous agissez sur un coup de tête._

-Je sais.

 _-Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous battre contre le Chapelier._

-Je sais, crétin de poulet ! Je sais ! Je-...

Rufus fut coupé par la destruction d'un mur juste devant lui, au travers duquel venait de se faire jeter Xerxes Break. Celui-ci se releva péniblement et ricana bêtement en voyant le Duc.

-Ça alors... Rufus Barma. Est-ce que vous en avez aussi après mon humble carcasse ?

 ** _Et il ose poser la question..._**

-Je te dirais bien que non mais...

-CHAPELIER ! S'égosilla Vincent en franchissant le mur peu avant que Gilbert n'en fasse de même.

-Vincent ! Arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

-Mais oui, Vincent qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Fit Xerxes. Tu vois bien que monsieur le Duc veut aussi me faire la peau.

-PAS TANT QUE MOI !

-Xerxes ! Intervint à son tour Sharon qui venait d'arriver avec Oz et Alice. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?!

 ** _Ça commence à faire beaucoup de monde..._**

-COMME SI ÇA VOUS REGARDAIT ! Hurla Vincent au comble de la fureur. BARREZ-VOUS ! JE VEUX _JUSTE_ LUI ARRACHER LA TÊTE !

 ** _Ce n'est pas la tête que je lui aurais enlevée, moi, mais c'est une idée..._**

-Il n'y a peut-être pas besoin d'aller jusque-là..., tenta Gilbert pour désamorcer la situation.

 ** _Oh que si. Et je compte bien me faire plaisir._**

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, tête d'algues ? Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant ! S'insurgea Alice.

-Oz ! Tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour elle ? J'essaye d'empêcher un meurtre, là !

-Avec ton frère, tu sais bien que c'est peine perdue..., soupira le nouveau Duc Vessalius.

-Xerxes, vas-tu finir par me répondre ?! Qu'as-tu fait à Vincent pour le mettre dans cet état ?! S'obstina Sharon.

 ** _Pourquoi tout le monde est-il si bruyant ?_**

-Il se peut que... Wah ! Il est pas passé loin, celui-là ! S'écria le Chapelier en parlant du coup de griffes lancé par le Bourreau. Oui, donc. Il se pourrait, Miss Sharon, que j'ai mis une sorte de... d'aphrodisiaque très puissant dans le verre que monsieur le Duc a bu hier soir avant de partir se coucher.

-Alors pourquoi c'est Vincent qui en a après toi ? S'étonna Sharon.

 ** _Tiens, c'est vrai, ça._**

Un blanc, durant lequel Vincent piqua un fard monumental, succéda à cette question. Le Bourreau se volatilisa instantanément et Break se mit à glousser.

-C'est vrai, ça. Ce n'est pas toi qui devrais m'en vouloir à ce point...

-Ah ! Silence, Chapelier ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

 ** _Moi non plus._**

-Et puis, depuis le temps que vous êtes ensemble, vous deviez bien l'avoir déjà fait, non ?

-DE QUOI JE ME MÊLE, CHAPELIER ?!

-Il a raison, Xerxes, tu vas trop loin !

-Quoi, « trop loin » ? Il est toujours là pourtant, fit Alice.

-C'est une expression..., soupira Gilbert.

-Je suis le seul que ça fait rire de voir un ancien assassin comme Vincent rouge comme une tomate ? S'enquit alors Oz.

-Non, moi aussi ! Répondit Break.

-MAIS TOI TU N'ES PAS UNE RÉFÉRENCE ! Finit par s'énerver Sharon.

 ** _Mais quel cirque... Et dire que j'étais venu tuer un clown vicieux._**

-Hum, hum ! Je tiens à préciser que je suis toujours là, déclara Rufus.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-Dis-moi, Vincent, tu aurais quelques minutes à m'offrir ? Il faut qu'on parle.

-Je... devais... heu... tuer le Chapelier... avant... enfin...

-Vincent, l'air de rien, c'est important.

-Bon... bien... je... d'accord...

 ** _Seigneur, pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui me retrouve à gérer les crises ?_**

Vincent suivit son amant, parce que c'était maintenant le cas de le dire, jusqu'à la chambre du Duc.

 _-Je ne crois pas que l'emmener ici puisse le mettre à l'aise..._ , dit le Dodo.

-Silence, la volaille. C'est le seul endroit où personne n'osera venir me déranger.

 _-Très bien. Bonne chance, alors, avec votre... ami._

Le Dodo redevint invisible et Rufus put reporter son attention vers Vincent.

-Ne fais pas attention à ma Chain, elle aime me contredire.

Vincent hocha la tête.

-Bien. J'irai droit au but. Je n'ai jamais aussi peu maîtrisé ma vie que depuis ce jour à la bibliothèque, en d'autres termes, depuis que tu y as fourré le nez. Je pensais en terminer avec cette relation fantôme peu de temps après le banquet mais il se trouve que cette relation n'a _plus rien_ de fantôme et que...

 _-Il ne sait pas quoi faire avec toi,_ compléta le Dodo.

-Toi je t'ai dit de te taire !

 _-Vous ne vous en sortirez pas sans moi. Admettez-le, vous êtes nul en relationnel._

-Tu te prends pour quoi, au juste, pigeon sans cervelle ?

 _-Votre protecteur. Mon rôle est de vous fournir mon aide dès que vous en avez besoin._

-Tu me trouves en danger ?

 _-Non, mais sauf votre respect, je vous trouve dans la panade._

Le Duc se massa les tempes, l'air proprement contrarié.

-Tsss... Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dis ça... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Vincent, mal à l'aise, détourna les yeux.

-Tu... non. Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment pas d'hier soir, alors ?

-Le plumeau m'a raconté.

-Ah... Je ne pense pas que... que ce soit suffisant pour que vous compreniez.

-Que je comprenne quoi ?

Le rouge qui avait momentanément déserté les joues de Vincent revint au galop.

-Quesij'enveuxauChapelierc'estparcequej'aipasséunenuitabsolumentincalifiableetquec'estdûàdeladrogueetnonàmoietqu'enplusvousnevousensouvenezmêmepas.

Le Duc cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, perdu, et dans toute sa grâce répondit :

-Que... Quoi ?

Vincent poussa un gémissement de frustration et répéta plus lentement, l'air résigné :

-Je disais que moi, je n'ai pas oublié cette nuit, que j'ai vraiment beaucoup apprécié et que ce qui me met en colère, c'est vous ne vous en souveniez pas et qu'en plus votre soudain intérêt pour moi n'a été dû qu'à la drogue que vous avait fait boire le Chapelier.

 ** _Aie. Souvenirs, si vous voulez me revenir, c'est maintenant !_**

-En d'autres termes... Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête.

 ** _Souvenirs ? Où êtes-vous ? J'ai besoin de votre présence !_**

-Hum..., fit Rufus, gêné. Une seconde.

Il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre.

-Sac à plumes ?

 _-Maître ?_

-Cette nuit...

 _-Par pitié, ne me demandez pas ça..._

-Tu es le seul qui puisse me tirer de là... Alors dis-moi...

 _-Non, non, non..._

-Par rapport à ce qui s'est passé... à la manière dont ça s'est passé : qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

 _-Dois-je vous énumérer le nombre de surnoms rabaissant dont vous m'avez afflublé avant de vous faire cadeau d'une telle aide ou bien..._

-Tu veux être la prochaine dinde de Noël ou bien...

 _-Laissez-lui une chance de vous séduire._

-Tu es sûr ?

 _-Certain, maître. J'en suis certain. Il a déjà commencé._

-Ah... Très bien...

Le Duc retourna dans la chambre et se planta devant Vincent.

-Tu as un mois pour faire tes preuves. Pas un jour de plus.

 ** _De toute façon il va échouer. Oui... Il va échouer. N'est-ce pas ?_**

-BIEN SÛR, PUISQUE LE DUC SAIT TOUT-

 **[... ... ...] TROISIÈME PARTIE [... ... ...]**

Ça avait commencé avec Sharon. Ça avait continué avec Alice. Et maintenant c'était avec Echo ?! Rufus tiqua, une veine battante à son front. Il sortit son éventail et s'approcha dignement de Vincent et de l'ancienne servante de celui-ci.

-Hum, hum.

-Oh, Duc Barma ! Bonjour ! S'exclama Echo.

-Rufus..., fit plus calmement Vincent.

Le Duc lui lança un regard noir.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

Le contractant de Demios demanda à Echo de l'attendre un instant et s'éloigna de quelques pas avec Rufus.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Ce qu'il y a ? Oh mais rien. Je voulais juste savoir qui serait la quatrième.

-La quatrième ?

-Eh bien oui. Sharon pour la première semaine. Alice pour la seconde. Echo pour la troisième. Sur qui jetteras-tu ton dévolu la quatrième semaine ? Parce que je te rappelle que l'on est censés être ensemble, et qu'à ce rythme, les autres vont finir par se poser des questions ! Sur ce, bonne journée !

Le Duc Barma tourna les talons, laissant Vincent planté au milieu du couloir. Il marcha rageusement vers la bibliothèque, seul endroit où il pourrait être tranquille. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et claqua son éventail sur la table devant lui.

-Mais à quoi joue-t-il ?!

 _-Si je puis me permettre..._

-Quoi donc... ?

 _-Vous êtes jaloux._

-Bien sûr que non ! Je pense simplement au fait qu'il risque de faire voler en éclats notre machination !

 _-... Jaloux._

-Entêté moineaux ! Puisque je te dis que non !

 _-Admettez-le... Il vous délaisse au profit d'autres personnes depuis trois semaines et ça vous dérange._

-C'est ridicule ! Et c'est surtout totalement faux !

 _-Maître..._

-Silence.

 _-Maître..._

-Silence, j'ai dit.

 _-Maître !_

-Quoi ?!

 _-Je sens l'odeur du Loir..._

Le Duc fronça les sourcils, en colère de ne pas avoir senti lui-même la Chain approcher. Il lui suffit cependant d'une fraction de seconde de concentration pour capter la présence du rongeur, et plus éloignée, de son contractant.

-Va me le chercher.

Le Dodo disparut et à peine une minute plus tard, Vincent passait les portes de la bibliothèque. D'un mouvement de la main, Rufus lui indiqua la chaise de l'autre côté de la table. Vincent s'assit, le regard plein de détermination mais l'air légèrement embêté de s'être fait démasquer. Le Dodo se rendit visible et se mit à surveiller le Loir qui sommeillait en lévitant au-dessus des deux hommes.

-Tu m'espionnes, maintenant ? Siffla le Duc.

-C'est normal pour un espion, non ? Rétorqua Vincent.

-Je t'ai connu moins téméraire, l'espion.

L'espace d'un battement de cils, Vincent sembla moins sûr de lui.

-Et je vous ai connu plus calme.

-Calme ? Par quel enchantement pourrais-je être calme ? Tu me fais du chantage, puis tu joues les jeunes filles énamourées pour finir par m'ignorer !

-N'êtes-vous pas le premier à avoir considéré cela comme un jeu ? Une pièce de théâtre ? Les changements de rôles sont fréquents.

-Et quel est celui que tu joues, maintenant ?

-Demandez-le vous ; ce n'est pas moi le scénariste.

 ** _Ne joue pas comme ça avec moi, tu vas perdre._**

-Vraiment ? T'ai-je dis de faire la cour à toutes les jeunes filles qui te passeraient devant les yeux ?

-Vous m'avez dit de vous séduire.

-En faisant la cour à d'autres ? Insista le Duc, agacé.

-Certes, non. Mais admettez que me comporter avec vous comme Ada avec moi n'aurait jamais abouti à quoi que ce soit, se défendit Vincent.

-Et qu'espérais-tu en t'intéressant à ces filles ?! Finit par s'énerver Rufus.

-VOUS RENDRE JALOUX ! Cria le contractant de Demios que l'entêtement du Duc exaspérait. Et puisque vous vouliez savoir pourquoi je vous espionnais, en voici la raison : vous dîtes nombres de choses à votre Chain et elle devine ce que vous n'avouez pas ! Cette espèce de dindon préhistorique en sait plus sur vous que moi qui ai partagé votre lit ! Alors quand je vous ai vu partir vous enfermer avec lui, j'ai voulu savoir ce que vous vous disiez, si je pouvais apprendre des choses sur vous ! Et à propos de ce que j'ai entendu, j'espérais que vous fassiez preuve d'un peu de bonne foi et qu'au moins vous lui disiez que je vous manque ! Est-ce trop demander un peu de considération ?! S'époumona Vincent.

 ** _Me rendre jaloux ? Des choses sur moi ? De la bonne foi ? De la considération ?_**

-Hum... L'oiseau ? Tenta-t-il.

-LAISSEZ CETTE CHAIN EN DEHORS DE ÇA !

-A qui d'autre devrais-je demander de l'aide, alors ?

-Mais à moi..., gémit presque Vincent.

Le Duc haussa un sourcil à la fois interrogateur et sarcastique.

-Alors que tu es la cause de mes problèmes ?

Un air désespéré se peignit sur les traits du contractant du Loir.

-Comment quelqu'un d'aussi romantique que vous peut-il ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

-Me rendre compte de quoi ?

-Mais c'est pas vrai... Vous le faites exprès...

-Ne pourrais-tu pas simplement me répondre au lieu d'éluder sans arrêt ?

Vincent soupira.

-Très bien, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre après.

 ** _Bien, j'attends. Une seconde. Pourquoi se lève-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, encore ? Bonté divine ! Ôte-toi de là tout de suite ! Va t'asseoir ailleurs ! Une minute. Pourquoi je ne bouge pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne fais rien ? Oh, non, recule ce visage du mien sur-le-champ ! Recule... Recule, j'ai dit ! Non ne-... Seigneur._**

Les pensées du Duc perdirent tout sens et il répondit au baiser de Vincent. Celui-ci s'était levé quelques instants plus tôt et était venu s'asseoir à cheval sur lui avant de l'embrasser. Au terme de cet échange à la fois langoureux et passionné, le contractant du Loir approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Rufus et s'expliqua en trois mots avant de plonger son regard dans celui du Duc.

-Tu-..., commença ce dernier.

-Je vous ai répondu, coupa Vincent. Alors ne vous plaignez pas.

-Mais-...

-Non ! Fit le contractant de Demios en se relevant. Je ne veux pas entendre ça !

Vincent se détourna pour partir mais son poignet fut saisi puis tiré, le ramenant à la place qu'il avait quittée.

-Tu devrais apprendre à écouter tes aînés, lui susurra le Duc avant l'entraîner vers un des canapés de la bibliothèque tandis que les Chains disparaissaient.

[... ... ...]

-Vincent ?

L'interpellé releva la tête de son livre pour fixer son frère. Du coin de l'œil, il vit qu'Oz pouffait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il tandis que Gilbert, gêné, baissait les yeux.

-Heu... C'était juste pour savoir... enfin... Pas que je ne lui fasse pas confiance ou autre... mais tu es mon petit frère alors... Ça se passe bien avec le Duc ?

Vincent aurait très bien pu répondre simplement à la question mais il ne résista pas à l'envie de taquiner son frère.

-Très bien. Et toi, avec Oz ?

Gilbert vira au rouge pivoine.

-V-V-Vincent ! Ne dis pas ce genre de chose ! Oz est mon maître !

-Et alors ? L'idée n'a pas l'air de tant le rebuter que ça. Il a à peine pris quelques couleurs. Mais bon, je suppose que ce n'est pas mes affaires. A plus tard, grand frère.

[... ... ...]

Vincent trouva le Duc dans les jardins. Il contemplait les roses. _Encore._ Caché derrière son éventail. _Toujours._ Un livre dans l'autre main. _Évidemment._ Le Dodo près de lui. _Cela va de soi._ L'air contrarié. _Ça, c'était plus inquiétant._

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda Vincent.

Le Duc tourna vers lui un regard noir, prêt à lancer une remarque acerbe, mais sembla se raviser.

-Je le savais.

-Quoi donc ?

-Que ça se finirait ainsi.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-De tout. De nous. Je savais tout ce qui allait arriver. Je maîtrisais tout. Et même : c'était prévu ! Rien ne m'échappe, je sais tout ! Je savais que tu m'aimerais ! Et je savais que je t'aimerais en retour ! Mais cet oiseau ridicule m'affirme le contraire !

Vincent, que la puérilité du Duc aurait dû désespérer, s'amusa de la situation. Il repoussa l'éventail de Rufus qui, en voyant son compagnon se rapprocher, perdit de sa contrariété.

-Mais oui, tu le savais, se moqua Vincent avant de l'embrasser.

-OUI, IL SAVAIT QUE TOUT CELA ARRIVERAIT-


End file.
